1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports swing training device used for training in golf swing and/or baseball bat swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,343 discloses a golf swing training device comprising a grip and a shaft constructed similarly to those parts of a real golf club, and a head made in a unique construction different from that of a real golf club. This training device has a metal bar called click finger provided in a locked state in the head, so that the click finger is unlocked so as to fall and make a click sound when the centrifugal force of a swinging motion is higher than a predetermined level.
With the golf swing training device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,343, however, the click finger is unlocked and makes a click sound whenever the centrifugal force generated by the swinging motion of a golf club is higher than a predetermined level even in an unsatisfactory form, it is not effective in correcting the swing form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,856 discloses a sports swing training method and apparatus that has a weight housed freely movably in a tubular body. This training apparatus is designed so that the weight moves and strikes a distal end of the tubular body when the head portion reaches an impact point on a ball in a satisfactory swing form.
The sports swing training apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,856 employs a bar-shaped weight, however, and there has been such a problem that the sports swing training apparatus cannot be made in a shape similar to a real golf club or a baseball bat.
The present invention aims at solving the drawbacks of the golf swing training devices of the prior art, and provides a swing training device that enables it to reliably and easily acquire a good swing form of not only golf club but also baseball or softball bat.
The present invention also aims at providing a sports swing training device that can be made in a shape substantially similar to that of a real golf club or a baseball bat.
In order to achieve the object described above, as a first feature, the invention provides a sports swing training device that has a grip, a shaft and a head and can be used in the practice of golf club swing or bat swing of baseball or softball, wherein the head has a hollow space therein with the hollow space being partially filled with a liquid such as water or a solid material such as sand or pellets.
According to the first feature, the user can master the proper swing form of golf club or baseball or softball bat, while listening to the sound generated by the liquid or pellets that partially fill the hollow space and checking the position where the sound is produced.
The user can also correct the swing form by checking the sound generated during the swing and the position where the sound is produced.
In addition to the first feature described above, the sports swing training device of the invention has such a second feature that the device is formed similarly to a golf club as a whole, wherein the head of the club has a hollow space therein with the hollow space being partially filled with a liquid such as water or a solid material such as sand or small pellets.
According to the second feature, the invention enables it, in addition to the operation and effect of the first feature, to correct one""s golf swing form by checking the sound generated by the liquid or pellets that partially fill the hollow space generated during the swing and the position where the sound is produced, while operating the sports swing training device in a similar way to that of a real golf club.
Although the sports swing training device cannot be used in an official game, one can use the sports swing training device as a golf club when playing on a golf course and correct one""s swing form.
When used as a golf club, the sports swing training device can also provide secondary impact due to the liquid or solid material contained in the hollow space, in addition to the impact generated by the face of the club head.
In addition to the first feature described above, the sports swing training device of the invention has such a third feature that the device is formed like a baseball or softball bat as a whole, wherein the head portion of the bat has a hollow space therein with the hollow space being partially filled with a liquid such as water or a solid material such as sand or small pellets.
According to the third feature, the invention enables it, in addition to the operation and effect of the first feature, to correct one""s bat swing by checking the sound generated during the swing and the position where the sound is produced, while operating the sports swing training device in a similar way to that of a real baseball or softball bat.
Although the sports swing training device cannot be used in an official game, one can use the sports swing training device as a real bat when playing in a practice game and correct one""s batting form. When used as a bat, the sports swing training device also provides secondary impact due to the liquid or solid material contained in the hollow space when hitting a ball.
As a fourth feature of the invention, the sports swing training device is formed in a cylindrical or ring shape as a whole so as accommodate a baseball bat or a golf club fitted detachably in the central hole, while the cylindrical or ring-shaped body has a hollow inner space hollow space therein with the hollow space being partially filled with a liquid such as water or a solid material such as sand or small pellets.
According to the forth feature of the invention, with the sports swing training device attached to a baseball bat or a golf club freely detachably, the user can master the proper swing form of golf club or baseball or softball bat, while listening to the sound generated during the swing motion and checking the position where the sound is produced.
As a fifth feature, the invention provides a sports swing training device that has a grip, a shaft and a head and can be used in the practice of golf club swing or bat swing of baseball or softball, wherein whistles that sound when air flows therein are provided in the grip and the head, so that the whistle provided in the grip is caused to sound by air flow generated therein when the grip is moved down swiftly in down swing, and the whistle provided in the head is caused to sound by air flow generated therein when the head moves swiftly.
According to the fifth feature, the user can master the proper swing form of golf club or baseball or softball bat, by checking to see whether the whistles installed in the grip and in the head make sound or not and whether the sound is proper or not. The user can also check his or her swing form by listening to the sounds of the two whistles during the swing motion.
As a sixth feature of the invention, in addition to the fifth feature described above, the sports swing training device has the whistles installed in the grip and in the head that make different sounds.
According to the sixth feature, in addition to the operation and effect of the fifth feature, the user can check to see whether his or her down swing form and the trajectory of the head before impact are good or not by listening to the different sounds.
As a seventh feature of the invention, the sports swing training device is formed in a cylindrical or ring shape as a whole so as to accommodate a baseball bat or a golf club fitted detachably in the central hole, while the cylindrical or ring-shaped body has whistle that sounds when air flows therethrough.
According to the seventh feature, with the sports swing training device attached to a baseball bat or a golf club freely detachably, the user can easily master the proper swing form of golf club or baseball or softball bat, while listening to the different sounds of the whistle.